Client Provisioning is a technology used by carriers, device manufacturers, and corporate IT (information technology) departments to carry out remote configuration of mobile devices on behalf of users. OMA (Open Mobile Alliance) Client Provisioning is a provisioning standard based on sending provisioning information to the client in the form of a Provisioning Content Document. The OMA Provisioning Content Document is divided into several parts called characteristics. These characteristics include PXLOGICAL, NAPDEF, BOOTSTRAP, CLIENTIDENTITY, VENDORCONFIG, APPLICATION and ACCESS. The APPLICATION characteristic is used to define application protocol parameters and to describe the attributes of an application service access point available using the protocol. Different applications require different sets of parameters and the current Provisioning Content Document template is not able to fulfill the requirements of all applications.
The current template does not fulfill the management needs of the different applications because setting parameters vary heavily from one application to another. For example, SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) settings require additional parameters on top of the current template. Other applications might require other settings. Quite often these extra parameters that are required are flag type parameters that can have, for example, the following values: ON/OFF, 0/1, etc. However, conventional systems require that all additional settings be parsed separately to different applications, even if they have the same type of information.
Thus, there is a need for a new flag parameter in the APPLICATION characteristics of a Provisioning Content Document. Further, there is a need to expand the current OMA Provisioning Content Document template for use with applications requiring different settings.